Very few children pass by their early years without obtaining their own crayons and coloring books. Although dutifully bought and given, most parents dread each box of crayons purchased because of the inevitable scattering sure to ensue.
At coloring time crayons are removed after which the crayon box is usually broken, or else parents face the near impossible task of putting all the crayons back into the original box. Even in the rare situation where the crayons are kept in the box after a few uses the most used crayons are shorter and difficult to retrieve from the box.
In addition, children are always taking their crayons and a coloring book with them, upstairs, downstairs, outside, to a friends, in the car and the list goes on and on. Crayon boxes are dropped, as is the coloring book time and time again or else they are left somewhere.
In addition to these frustrations which are common to almost all parents the children also suffer. Often they discover that they don't have the color they wanted or that they have lost a favorite color or coloring book.
The present invention is designed specifically to cure the above described problems. The invention allows full visual inspection of all the crayons while in the stored position provides individual receptacles for each crayon; and also provides means whereby coloring books may be physically attached to the crayon holder.